Love of Two Ninjas
by NarutosCuzTheSpyAgainstSasuke
Summary: What happens when Rin, an ANBU med nin and Kakashi's former teammate, returns after a ten year mission? How will Kakashi react to her return? And what will three young genin find out about there sensei? KakaRin.
1. The Reunion

**Hello!!! Ok so this is my first story, so please be nice. I had to have my step sis write this because I'm no that good with computers and I couldn't get my stupid Microsoft word to work. But I assure you that this is all my work! Well I hope you enjoy!**

The Love of Two Ninjas!

Naruto ran up to Kakashi when he had finally arrived, late as usual, for practice. Kakashi expected to get his ear yelled of by Naruto when he came running up, but was surprised when Naruto's loud yelling didn't come.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, can we go down the village gates and watch the ANBU ninjas parade in after their ten year mission searching for S-class missing ninjas?" Naruto asked.

"Hm...? Well I guess we could. I see no reason why we shouldn't." Kakashi said glad that he didn't get his ear yelled off.

"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly and started to run off towards the gate of the village.

As team 7 headed down to the village gate Kakashi suddenly thought of someone whom he hadn't thought of for a long time. He wondered if his former teammate, Rin, was still alive. He wondered if she had made it back in one piece. He wondered if he would be affected if she wasn't all right. He had already lost one teammate, Obito, years ago when they were on a mission.

Kakashi remembered that fateful day on that mission. Obito took a bolder to the left side of his body instead of Kakashi who was supposed to receive the crush of the bolder. He remembered how Obito told Rin, who was a medical nin, to remove his right eye and give it to Kakashi whose right eye had been destroyed. Kakashi shuddered at the memories of his foolishness.

When they got to the gate the picked a nice spot to sit and watch the parade. While watching the parade Kakashi became nervous, he hadn't seen her yet and was worried that something happened. But then he say her she was one of the last to come in.

Kakashi saw her and noticed that she ok, she was healthy, and she was alive. He didn't have to worry any more. Even though his students had no clue that he was worrying in the first place because 3/4 of his face was covered by his mask and his headband.

After the parade Kakashi took his students to meet Rin and maybe talk to her himself in private.

"Hey Rin!" Kakashi said when he had spotted her and had walked up to her.

Rin turned around to see who was calling her and saw her childhood crush staring back at her, "Kakashi!? Is that really you?" Rin said not knowing what else to say since she wasn't really sure that it was him.

"Yes it's me and this is my team." Kakashi said gesturing to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Hello, I'm Rin." Rin said to them.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Huruno." Sakura said politely.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said calmly and cooly.

"And I'm Naruto Uzimaki!! The next Hokage! Believe it!" naruto yelled loudly.

"It's nice to meet you all." rin said to them then turning to Sasuke, "your last name is Uchiha, right?"

"Yeah it is. Why?" Sasuke asked thinking it was just another person going to talk about how he was the last surviving member of his clan.

"Well because that was my... I mean our(referring to Kakashi and herself) old friend's name"Rin said.

"We don't talk about him much anymore. To many memories." Kakashi told the three Genin ninjas.

"Alright well it's late now and you three should probably go home now. Anyways I need to talk to Rin." Kakashi told his students.

"Aww!! No fair I want to talk to Rin some more. Can't we stay? Please." Naruto whined.

"No. I need to talk to her in private, and you need to go home." Kakashi told him smoothly.

"Why? I don't have anything to do." Naruto protested.

"Well you now have homework and that is to practice climbing up a wall." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

The three walked off slowly, but did not go far. They were planning on following Kakashi and Rin. They had no idea what they would hear or see as they quietly followed behind their sensei. (A/n HAHA Naruto quiet!!)

**Alrighty then this is the typist right now cause I'm here and if you have any complaints with the grammar or anything like that then it stinks to be you. No, no I joke!! If you really do have any problems don't make them reviews cause I won't be able to read them just send a message to the author and she'll forward it to me. **

**Ok this is now the author's words: Yay Chap one done!!! I wrote this in a notebook if you are wondering and gave it to step sis to type b/c my computer is weird. Just thought I'd explain that incase you were confused. And I'm telling her to write this over the phone so Yay!! Well I hope you like this and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

I'm so SORRY to all my readers!!! I have been busy all summer and have had a horrible case of

writer's block!!! Also my laptop has been on the fritz but I should be able to update ASAP!!!!

Sincerely,

NarutosCuzTheSpyAgainstSasuke

(Myra Uzumaki)


	3. A Different Kakashi

1 Lauren: Yeah I'm back!!!

Myra:Took you long enough!

Lauren: Oh quiet like you were any help!

Myra: Well ...

Naruto: Can we start the chapter already?

Lauren: Oh right ... heehee!

_**Chapter Two**_

Kakashi and Rin walked silently, side by side through the forest as the genin traveled closely behind. It was getting dark and the three were wondering when their sensei would stop and they could rest. They were lucky because Kakashi-sensei and Rin stopped in a moon lit area in the very center of the forest. (A/N: It was very dark now because they had been walking for quite a long time!)

"I missed you while I was away, Kakashi!" said Rin breaking the silence.

"Yeah me too ... I mean I missed you too, Rin." replied Kakashi feeling very awkward.

There was a moment of silence that passed as the two said nothing. Finally the medic ninja spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Rin.

"Sure." answered the masked sensei. "What is it?"

"When we were younger you said you didn't like me, right? Just asking." asked Rin.

"What?" said a very confused Kakashi.

"I was just asking if you told me all those years ago, that you didn't like me the way I like you." repeated Rin.

_**FLASHBACK **_

A younger Rin is standing on the bridge waiting for her team to arrive so they could start their mission. A younger Kakashi walks up a quietly stands next to Rin.

"Hi Kakashi!" says the enthusiastic young Rin.

"Hm ..." was all the young Hatake said.

"Um ... Kakashi?" said Rin.

Kakashi replied in a harsh tone "What."

"I was just wondering do you like me? Because I really like you!" asked the nervous girl.

Kakashi looked at her and coldly replied "No!"

"Oh ok." said a crushed Rin as she looked at the ground in despair.

Just then their sensei arrived with smile on his face. "Are you two ready for our mission!" asked the soon to be 4th Hokage, Yondaime.

"Whatever let's just go." replied Kakashi.

"I guess so." answered Rin still looking at the ground.

"Hold on where's Obito?" wondered Yondaime-sensei.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" yelled an out of breathe Obito Uchiha. "Sorry I'm late again! Hi Rin!"

"Shut up, Obito! Why are you always late, can't you **EVER** be on time?" yelled Rin at the Uchiha.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to, I lost track of time! Honest!" explained Obito.

"Whatever can we just go now?" said an inpatient Hatake.

So the three young ninjas & their sensei set off to their mission not knowing what lied ahead.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"It's not that I don't, didn't, like you ... I mean I do like you ... I mean ... I don't know, Rin!" Kakashi tried to explain.

"That day I finally got up the courage to ask you if you liked me and you said no. You never liked me the way I wanted you to, but do you like me that way now?" questioned Rin.

"Um ... I ... I don't know! Sorry." answered Kakashi.

"Do you feel anything when you talk to me? Do you feel anything right now?" asked the medic. "I hope you know I haven't lost those feelings for you, Kakashi!"

Hatake Kakashi just starred at the ground and tried to speak but he couldn't finish "Rin, I ..."

"I'm sorry, for bringing it up. It was wrong of me!" said Rin.

Kakashi did not reply, he couldn't think out the right thing to say.

"How's your eye?" asked Rin changing the subject. "May I take a look?"

"Sure." answered Kakashi removing his headband from over his eye revealing his sharingon.

"I'm surprised the scar is still there after all these years, I was so sure it would have healed." Rin told Kakashi as examined his eye.

_**GETTING BACK TO THE SPYS**_

Naruto was falling asleep and really wanted some RAMEN!

Sasuke was completely bored out of his mind and wanted to go home.

And Sakura was watching intensely as if she were watching a soap opera.

"Wow, that is so romantic!" said Sakura quietly.

"It's not that interesting Sakura-chan. Lets go home!" replied Naruto in a whine.

"For once I agree with Naruto, Sakura." whispered Sasuke.

"No, lets stay a little longer, something has to happen!" replied Sakura impatiently.

"Oh man, fine!" whined Naruto again.

"Whatever." said Sasuke.

_**END GENIN TALK**_

Rin slowly dragged her hand over Kakashi's scar and stopped when she reached his cheek. She felt like her hand was frozen on the spot as she felt him slowly breathe. They starred into each others eyes before Kakashi put his hand on top hers and pulled it down off his cheek.

They were holding hands and Rin felt as if she could just kiss him and the night would never end. But she knew Kakashi Hatake did not return her feelings and she did not want to risk their friendship.

After a few minutes of silence Kakashi tried to speak and tell Rin what's been on his mind but he just couldn't get the words out "Rin, I ..."

"What is it?" she asked him.

He replied "It's just ... I don't know how to put it clearly."

"Put what clearly? I don't understand!" said a confused medic ninja.

"I don't understand either." he replied, just wishing he could say how he really felt.

The moon grew brighter and the night grew later while the two stood again in silence.

"It's getting late, I better go." a sad Rin told Kakashi. "I forgot to mention that I'll be leaving early tomorrow afternoon for another mission."

"But why? You just got back. How can the Hokage do this to you?" asked Kakashi boiling up with anger built toward Tsunade-sama.

"I'm not sure exactly why only that they needed a medic and I was available. It is my duty to go. I guess this is goodbye for now!" replied Rin as she turned to leave.

But something stopped her and as she turned around she saw Kakashi's hand holding hers tight and preventing her departure home.

But why?

_**Well that's the end of Chapter 2!! One chapter too go! Again sorry it took so long to update!!**_

_**Please Read & Review!! **_

_**Hope you ENJOYED!!**_

_** NarutosCuzTheSpyAgainstSasuke**_

_**A.K.A. Myra Uzumaki **_

_**Bye Byes!!**_


	4. New Feelings Take Over

Lauren: Waa!! (sniffle)

Myra: (annoyed) What's wrong with you?

Lauren: This is the LAST chapter ... and I got a cold!!

Myra: What ... noooooo! Not the last chapter!! T-T

Naruto: You two are sooo pathetic!

Lauren & Myra: No We're Not!!! (sulk)

Naruto: Anyway here comes the last chapter to The Love of Two Ninjas ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Three**_

Hatake Kakashi was staring at the ground and just looked so confused.

"Why did you stop me?"asked Rin.

"I ... don't w-want you to ... l-leave yet." replied Kakashi trying to express his feelings.

"Why?" wondered Rin with the most innocent look you've ever seen.

"I don't understand why I'm having these feeling for ..." barely answered Kakashi.

"Huh?" asked Rin. "What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is ... is ... I ... I Love You, Rin!"replied the Hatake as he stared straight into her eyes.

Rin's mouth dropped and she asked "What ... I ... I don't understand?"

"To answer your question, yes I do feel something when I'm with you!" told Kakashi with confidence in his voice.

"Why are you telling me this now?" asked a very confused Rin.

"... because I didn't realize it until now! I don't think it even matters, now because you're leaving." He explained putting his head down

"But you see it does matter ... to me!" she said with a smile, lifting his head up.

_**Spy Talk**_

"Oh how Romantic! It's a good thing we stayed, huh guys! sighed Sakura.

"No. Love is so Over-rated." replied Sasuke.

"Ugh, you are such a typical boy!" said Sakura. "... but that's really great for you Sasuke! "

Naruto then jumped into the conversation saying "Um ... before the whole 'I'm in Love with Sasuke' part, should we take that 'typical boy' as a compliment or an insult??"

"Naruto ... never mind, just shut up or will get caught." yell whispered the Haruno girl.

"Hmpf, yeah she's right." agreed the Uchiha. "Ok, fine." said Naruto finally.

_**End Spy Talk**_

Rin walked closer to Kakashi and stopped a ½ foot away from him. She looked as if she was struggling to ask something that was on her mind.

"Um ... d-do you love me e-enough to ... k-kiss me?" asked Rin as she blushed uncontrollably.

Kakashi grew very red and said "I um ... don't know. Do you ... want to find out?"

Rin not expecting the answer she got replied "Sure." trying not to sound too desperate.

Hatake Kakashi put his hand on his mask and slowly pulled it down off his mouth.

_**Spy Talk**_

Naruto and Sasuke instantly shot up from were they were sitting and kneeled next to Sakura.

They became so interested in what they were watching because Kakashi-sensei was removing his mask ans the three genin could see his whole face.

_**End Spy Talk**_

Kakashi pulled Rin closer so that their bodies were touching. Then he closed his eyes and gently kissed her lips. Rin was more in love with Kakashi then she'd ever been in the past.

_**Spy Talk**_

"Ok, I'm completely grossed out now!" said Naruto as he covered his eyes.

"Me too!" agreed Sasuke as he also covered his eyes.

"Well I think it's sooo romantic that our sensei has someone to love!!" sighed Sakura. "... unlike me, hmpf.'

_**End Spy Talk**_

Kakashi held on to the medic ninja, Rin like there was no tomorrow and they both wished the night would never end.

Rin, still in her lover's arms, turned and said "I should probably get going. I need my sleep for tomorrow's mission. I love you!!"

Hatake Kakashi gave her one last meaningful kiss and said "Come back to me safe and sound! I love you too!"

As Rin left, Kakashi put his mask back on and stood there quietly. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke tried to hide as silently as possible from Kakashi-sensei.

"Ok ... I hope you three enjoyed the show and I will see you all tomorrow morning bright and early, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, so set your alarms!" said Kakashi as calmly as can be.

Naruto then yelled out " How did you know we were even here and how long did you know!"

"Now he really knows we're here you Baka!" yelled Sasuke (but in a cool way).

"Hmpf ... sorry, but ... wait it's all Sakura's fault! We would have never been caught if she hadn't made us stay!" yelled the hyper Uzumaki boy, playing the blame game.

"Hey ... you're DEAD NARUTO ... you know that's so not true!" screamed Sakura as she strangled Naruto.

"Ahhhh ... help me!!" cried Naruto. (T-T)

Kakashi-sensei then interrupted "Ugh ... stop bickering all three of you! It was none of your faults except for the fact of coming at all. If you forgot ... (he then pointed at his Sharingon eye)"

"... oops!" said the three in unison.

"I figured I've kept my past a secret far too long from you three and should let you in on it." explained Kakashi-sensei. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at sunrise!"

"What ... I thought you were just kidding!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Nope!" replied Hatake Kakashi (you couldn't see it but you just knew he was smirking under his mask)! **(A.N.: b/c of the smirking - TWITCH, TWITCH)**

"Aw Man!" whined Sakura and Naruto together.

The three genin then walked off still arguing over who's fault it was of why they got caught and complaining about the newly assigned early morning training tomorrow.

Kakashi watched his young students disappear into the distance. Then he starred up at the stars in the beautiful night sky, closed his eyes and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauren: It's actually over ... I'm not sure if I'm sad or happy!?

Myra: Me neither!?

Naruto: Well I'm Extremely Happy! That lovey-dovey stuff is gross!

Sakura: No it's not!

Lauren & Myra: We agree with the loudmouth Haruno!

Sakura: Hey!!

Lauren: ... Is for Horses!

Myra: Hahahaha ... good one!

Naruto: Well that's THE END!

Myra: Yup! Bye, everyone!

Lauren: Hope You Enjoyed!

Naruto: Thankz for Reading!

NarutosCuzTheSpyAgainstSasuke


End file.
